


#6: Crying

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve been making me happy since the day we met. I just… I needed you to know, okay? That you… You make me so happy. That you and I together makes me so happy I feel like… crying." He concludes, voice cracking, and hides his face against the other man’s shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6: Crying

Thomas is softly kissing his neck, legs intertwined with his own.  _It’s too much_ , Mario thinks,  _too perfect_.

And it seems like his lover can read his mind because Thomas looks at him, smiling so brightly and honestly that there’s no way he’s dreaming this. He kisses him right on the lips, fully, demanding. He can’t breath and it’s a mixture of relief (it’s real life!) and utter fear.

It’s silly, he feels paralyzed and his muscles are tense.

"Hey," Thomas sounds so sweet and patient. "it’s okay." He says. He really can read Mario’s mind.

Thomas is back to kissing his neck until a little bite makes him jump on the bed. Thomas laughs and Mario has to smile, it’s like they’re two teenagers in some sort of sordid love affair no one should know about.

Except that now everyone knows. And they want this, they want everything that comes with being open and public.

It’s perfect. It’s real. What else can he possibly need?

Mario starts a kiss now, and pours everything into it. It’s silly but he wants everything, all at once, and it’s too much but not enough and somehow this is making him dizzy with need, love, desire, delight. He can take it. At the same time, he can’t.

"I love you." He whispers into Thomas’ mouth. And keeps repeating it through several kisses until Thomas moves away enough as to hear him properly.

"Love you too." Fuck, that smile drives him crazy so completely. “I love you.”

They don’t need to do anything else right now more than lie in bed, naked, enjoying each other. Skin warm and alive. Mildly drunk.

"I know," Mario answers and claws at his back, thrusting up and feeling every muscle, every inch of skin. It seems like Thomas can’t stop smiling and maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the happiness. Maybe both. It’s the kind of day when happiness and alcohol are all around, that’s that.

No pressure, just them and free time.  _Perfect_.

Thomas thrust down at him and resumes kissing him, his chin now, his cheeks. Finally, his lips. There’s something so indecipherable in Thomas’ taste, on his lips, Mario knows. And he’s addicted to it. He loves it. He loves everything this man has to offer.

"I cried you know?" Thomas confesses out of the blue with a big smile.

"What?"

"When you proposed." He clarifies. Mario rises an eyebrow, questioning. "Yeah, well, I waited until I was alone but… yes, I cried."

"What? Why? That bad was I?"

Thomas bites affectionately his shoulder, reprimanding him lightly. "I was happy."

It sounds so simple really. It kinda is. It’s scary to be honest, but mostly it makes him incredibly happy too.

"Did I make you happy?" Mario asks, shy and child-like.

"Like you don’t know." He complains. "You’ve been making me happy since the day we met. I just… I needed you to know, okay? That you… You make me so happy. That you and I together makes me so happy I feel like… crying." He concludes, voice cracking, and hides his face against the other man’s shoulder.

"I…"

"You don’t have to say anything." Comes the muffled reply.

"Wow." Mario whispers against his hair. "Thank you." When Thomas moves away and looks at him, he adds: "For telling me. For letting me know."

"I wanted to tell you."

"I love you." He says again, so completely serious and sure of himself. "And you…" Mario takes Thomas by the shoulders and turns them around so he’s now on top and the other man is lying on his back. "You make me the happiest man alive. God, we’re so sappy but it’s true."

Thomas laughs. “You make me sappy too.”

"We can be sappy together." He offers, smile perched on his lips. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you’re the sappiest one." Thomas jokes, hugging him close and kissing him.

The kiss starts sweet, but then it becomes more passionate. It’s a thing, they become passionate about a lot of things. And damn if Thomas doesn’t pour his heart into this too. Mario bites his lower lip and Thomas moans, ready to keep going, he can feel him writhing under him, hot and real.

"Fuck me." Thomas finally orders. He can’t answer  _yes_  fast enough.

_It’s too perfect_  it’s his last coherent thought before sinking himself in Thomas’ body.


End file.
